Rescue
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: <html><head></head>She had been stood up the seventh time and now she wanted to drown her sorrows but a Swiss superman was going to save the night for her.</html>


A small one shot just to get back into writing again :)

Summer/Cesaro

I do not own WWE if I did, Summer would not be a jobber to Brie

* * *

><p>The voice had startled her and turned to look at the waiter who stood beside her, with a smile upon her face she asked the kind man if she could have a water no ice. He nodded picking her empty glass up and headed back to the bar, letting out a sigh, she straighten her position on the chair before plucking the menu off the table. Halfway reading the starters, the waiter came back and placed the glass of water in front of her with a smile, she thanked him with a smile, it had been one of the first real smile's she had given that evening.<p>

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked politely.

But she shook her head, the waiter nodded and told her if she needed anything all she had to do was call. He had left her on her own, picking up the glass of water, she raised it to her lips but did not let a single drop hit her lips instead her eyes roamed the room. The place was a large restaurant, it wasn't big with colour nor furniture, it had a simple yet elegant touch. Colours of blue and silver shades decorate the entire place, the staff wore matching uniforms and were so friendly. There were quite a few people, several men doing business of the sort, a couple girls drinking at the bar catching a few boys eyes and a few couples wining and dining. It made her green with envy, jealously had consumed her heart till sadness and bitterness joined in as she lowered the glass not taking a sip.

It had been the seventh time it had happened and every time it tore a bit of her heart.

Summer Rae had been stood up yet again.

Moving her hands to her lap, Summer looked at the dress she was wearing. It was a simple black strapless dress that hugged her body perfect and ended just above her knee's, she wore a simple pair of black heels that had a tint of red in them. Her long blonde wavy locks was tied into a sleek high ponytail, the makeup was soft and not over bearing, it was light touch just enough to bring out her best features such as her crystal blue eyes. Summer looked amazing and it was all thanks to her best friends, Renée, Paige and Emma, oh how she wanted to go back to them, curl up on the sofa watching a good horror flick but Summer could not face their sad and pitiful looks again.

She knew her date would never come, it been over 2 hours but she rather endure the pitiful looks of strangers than the people she knew. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the glass away from her before placing her head into her hands, that very moment she wanted to cry, to let the shield of her emotions break and let out all the anger, sadness and rage she had built up. Lifting her head out of her hands, she noticed her glass of water had been replaced with a glass of white wine, turning her head she saw the same waiter. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she picked up the glass and brought it to her lips waiting that one question he always asked.

"Another one again?"

And she would always reply…

"Yeah, another one"

He would let out a sigh as she took that first sip of her glass, the waiter squeezed her shoulder before heading back to the bar. It became a sort of tradition almost a ritual, for that waiter was the same guy who had seen her get stood up by every date she had gone to. The first date had actually been her dance partner Fandango who had wanted to treat her out, the second Chris Jericho who she grew close with during his storyline with Fandango however he fled off once he grew tired of helping Fandango, the third Adam Rose and she had loved his style, he helped with the storyline between her Layla and Fandango but he moved on to next girl he could woo. The fourth had been the Celtic, Sheamus, she and him had got on and he had made it his mission to make her laugh however he made it his mission to make most divas laugh. Fifth was Zack Ryder who had wanted company like she had but then he had decided her company was not wanted anymore, the sixth Hornswoggle and they had started as friends before the little guy showed interest her but he had bragged that he was not worth her time and now added to the list, the seventh was the show off himself Dolph Ziggler. She had helped the guy on several occasions, like any good friend would do and then she started receiving flowers, he would drop comments that made her blush but she didn't want to end up hurt again in case he was playing and Dolph had told her he would never do that at all, he had more class than that. He had no class at all, he was no different than the other guys, hell most of the guys that were on the main roster were like that she had heard the gossip.

Now truth be told it would make sense to try and date a guy on the main roster since she was a part of it but lately she regretted the move as the guys on the main roster played her like a fool well like most divas, used her kindness and care, promising her fantastic dates but none ever showed up. She saw them the next day at work and they all played it off like nothing had happened, it showed her their true sides and she heard what was said behind her backs. It always made her want to go back to NXT, everyone looked out for everyone no matter the storyline, there was no gossip or hurtful words behind your back, the guys were kind and gentlemen like.

Nothing like the jerks she trusted.

Downing her drink, the same waiter came over and refilled her drink before leaving Summer to her own with the bottle. Normally she would of thanked him and tipped him before leaving back to her apartment but he could see the cracks and the dam was giving way, all he could was watch, it made him angry and a frown was now upon his face as he moved to serve a gentleman at the far end.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"I have a Jack Daniels on the rocks and whatever she is having" the man replied pointing to Summer who had her empty bottle removed.

Bringing the drinks to the man, the waiter nodded as the guy thanked him before picking up both drinks and headed towards the saddened blonde. Now Summer had come early telling him about her date and asked if he could help her choose a good table, the waiter had asked who he would looking out for and she had described a blonde male, who was confident in the way he walked but this man was not that man for he was bald however he was dressed sharp, that suit must if cost him a pretty penny. Summer let out a sigh as she looked at her empty glass, she was about to call the waiter for another but a full glass appeared before her so she turned to look at the owner.

"Looks like you could use the company, may I join you Summer?"

"Of course Cesaro" Summer replied with a small smile but very confused.

He pulled out the chair in front of her and took a seat, placing his drink down before grabbing the menu's then he handed her one. Summer took it and looked at him, he was scanning the menu but it confused her, why had he come over to her, sure they worked together and chatted occasionally but this was strange to her, Cesaro then waved the waiter over and started making an order. She hadn't even said she wanted something to eat yet this perfect man before her was ordering her favourite along with what sauce and side she normally had, the waiter looked to her to make sure this was right thought he knew it was right but she nodded her head with a smile.

"It won't be long" the waiter said as he walked away towards the kitchen.

"How did you know, it's my favourite dish" Summer asked leaning forward resting her chin on her hand smiling.

"I recall you telling me and Sami about this place also what you described the best dish"Cesaro replied smiling as he raised his glass to his lips.

"But that was months ago, possibly you couldn't remember something so small and unimportant I said" Summer said as she picked up her own glass but placed it down when Cesaro took her free hand with his, this caused a small blush to run on her cheeks but what he said next caused butterflies in her stomach to flutter.

"Everything you say Summer is important" he answered taking a sip of his drink.

Soon their food came and everything was perfect, her conversations with Cesaro were light and funny, he never brought up work well maybe once saying that Paul wanted to talk to her. It seemed odd but a while back, WWE had done a video about five other people that could be Paul Hyman guys and there had been one diva, that had been her. She would love to work with the man as he was a genius but she didn't think she was good enough to do so however Cesaro she was perfect to be the first Paul Hyman girl.

"That was amazing, you were right Summer best dish ever"Cesaro said smiling as he finished his drink.

"Not amazing as your suit, very dashing" Summer replied twirling her glass as she tilted her head.

"I may be dashing but you my sweet are beautiful, radiant as the sun itself" Cesaro spoke softly with a smile.

Oh how she wanted to cry, not in a bad way but a good way, no one had given her such a complement and it touched her heart. Soon Cesaro got out of his seat and held his out hand to Summer who did not hesitate, the Swiss man led them to the front of the building were the waiter was waiting, she had pulled out her purse to pay but Cesaro shook his head and handed the man some money including a large tip. They left the building, Summer wrapped her arm around Cesaro and she let this perfect man lead her into the night. He had a big smile on his face as he lead Summer to the bay, the sky was clear and the moon lit the waters, Césaro felt Summer shake so he took his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you" she said softly pulling it closer to herself.

He soon lead her to the end of the bay and the two stood watching the waters, nothing was said as they enjoyed being in the company of the other. Cesaro turned to Summer and watched, she was a vision, she turned to him with a smile upon her face, a boat that was passing by had music softly playing out of the speakers and Summer had turned to look at it as the music was such a beautiful piece. Violins, piano and a harp was what she could hear, Summer turned back at Cesaro and noticed he was holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Slipping her hand into his, the Swiss man pulled her closer placing a hand on her hip as they both swayed to the music, both moving so gracefully in that pier and Summer couldn't think of a better moment than this. Cesaro dipped her and she let out a soft laugh as he brought her back up, they continued to move till the music was being to end, he twirled her one more tome before bowing and she gave him a courtesy before the pair laugh a little. Both were smiling as they looked at each other but then Cesaro looked at his watch and their time was drawing to an end, Summer didn't want it to end but she had to get back home to the others so the pair walked silently back to Summer's place, neither of them spoke but Cesaro had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while Summer leant close into his touch. Once they were close to her building, she could see the figures in the window and knew it was her friends waiting for her arrival and news of the date, turning away from the window she looked at Cesaro as they lingered outside the door.

"Thank you for joining me tonight" Summer said smiling as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"It was my pleasure to have such a beautiful women in my company, I bid you a good night"Cesaro said as he kissed Summer's hand before he stepped back.

Watching him walk down the path, Summer drew the jacket closer to her when she realised it was her so she carefully jogged down the path. Hearing the clicks of the heels, Cesaro stopped and turned around as she stopped before him.

"I think this belongs to you" Summer said smiling as she held out the jacket to him.

"Yes I do believe" he replied with a chuckle as he took the jacket from, their touch lingering as neither one wanted to leave.

He turned around after he nodded to her with a smile and was about to begin the walk back to the hotel but Summer called out his name so the Swiss man, faced the blonde diva again only to find she had stepped closer to him, placing her hands onto his shoulders. Lifting herself up a little, Summer placed a small kiss onto his lips before stepping back, she knew the girls would want to knw what that was about.

"Thank you, I couldn't of ask for anyone better for this date" Summer said as she walked to the door, she lingered as Cesaro hadn't moved but he smiled at her.

"I'll see you again?" He asked and she nodded, Summer defiantly wanted to see Césaro again.

Opening the door, she waved to Cesaro before entering the building, he had waited till she had gone in and Cesaro raised a hand to his lips as he smiled. Flicking his jacket onto his shoulder, Cesaro began to whistle as he made his way back to his hotel. Oh how he had to thank Dolph but the guy still needed a beating after standing up Summer, he would deal with it at work tomorrow. As she got through the door, Summer already had questions fired at her but she didn't answer them and moved to her door but stopped turning to Renée, Paige and Emma, their hopeful looks.

"Let's just say, I've had the best night of my life" Summer said smiling as she entered her room, she heard the girls talking and squealing behind her door.

The night had started off horrible but a Swiss superman had saved her night.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that as I did writing, it took me a while to choose the pairing as I like Summer with Dean and a few others but her and Cesaro was different.<p>

They would make a good pair and I like to thank mulhollanddrivee and her story A little of your Time was what got me into the pairing, you should go check it out.

Thank you for reading


End file.
